Ángel de salvación
by Lady-Cullen19
Summary: Mi ex novio, Jacob, me dejo al enterarse que estaba embarazada de él, sobreviví tenia a mi hijo pero al momento de dar a luz todo se complico y mi hijo murió, prácticamente mi vida a cabo hasta que los conocí…
1. Chapter 1

_**Ángel de Salvación **_

_**Lady_Cullen19**_

_**Resumen**_**: **Ella quedo embarazada de su novio, Jacob, y él la abandona, al momento de dar a luz pierde lo más valioso para ella, su hijo, su única esperanza de vivir.

El estaba a punto de casarse con la mujer a la que cree amar, ella está esperando un hijo de él, ella muere dejándolo solo con su hijo.

_**Bella POV**_

Mi ex novio, Jacob, me dejo al enterarse que estaba embarazada de él, sobreviví tenia a mi hijo pero al momento de dar a luz todo se complico y mi hijo murió, prácticamente mi vida a cabo hasta que los conocí…

_**Edward POV**_

Un accidente, un tipo borracho choco con ella, el parto se adelanto y no pude hacer nada para ayudarla ella se fue pero me dejo el mejor regalo, mi hijo, pero hay un problema, mi hijo no acepta la formula de leche al decidir buscar una nodriza llega ella a nuestra vida como un milagro, como un ángel de salvación.

_** Edward and Bella **-------------** Edward and Bella ** ----------------** Edward and Bella ** _

**Hola**

Espero que también les agrade esta historia que es totalmente original, lo cual significa que salió de mi cabecita loca, no está basada en el libro ni en la película de Crepúsculo, espero que la acepten igual que mi otra historia los invito a leer ambas historias y espero que sean de su agrado.

Gracias

Hasta pronto…


	2. Recordando

_**Ángel de Salvación **_

_**Lady-Cullen19**_

_Aclaración: __**volví a subir el capitulo pues le corregí algunas faltas, en otro capítulo, terminare de aclarar todo, gracias por su atención a este mensaje.**_

_Disclaimer__: __Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, pero, la historia esa si me pertenece._

_**Resumen**_**: **Ella quedo embarazada de su novio, Jacob, y él la abandona, al momento de dar a luz pierde lo más valioso para ella, su hijo, su única esperanza de vivir.

El estaba a punto de casarse con la mujer a la que cree amar, ella está esperando un hijo de él, ella muere dejándolo solo con su hijo.

_** Edward and Bella **-------------** Edward and Bella ** ----------------** Edward and Bella ** ** Edward and Bella **_

_Capítulo 1: __**Recordando**_

_**Bella POV**_

Estoy en el hospital con un chequeo de rutina, estoy embarazada de mi ex novio estoy sola, el me abandono cuando se entero, y como en cada consulta no puedo evitar recordar el día en que le dije que esperaba a nuestro hijo, a **mi** hijo.

**-------------------------Flashback---------------------------**

_Esperaba a Jacob, mi novio, en mi departamento como siempre, hace poco empezamos a tener relaciones sexuales y al parecer tuvo consecuencias._

_Estoy embarazada de mí novio que está a punto de enterarse, pensé para mí misma, al verlo entrar._

—_Hola amor, ¿Qué tal tu día?— hizo la misma pregunta de todos los días. Jake ha sido algo frio o distante por así decirlo._

—_Bien yo… quiero decirte algo Jacob._

— _¿Qué pasa? — al parecer se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal._

—_Tengo dos semanas y media de retraso._

— _¿Y eso qué? — por favor que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla._

—_Jacob estoy embarazada— le dije intentando retener las lagrimas._

— _¿Qué? Tienes que estar bromeando— pude darme cuenta que estaba enojado ._

—_Jamás bromearía con algo así— dije ahora yo estaba enojada._

— _¿Y qué vas a hacer? — ¿Qué? Tenía que estar jugando._

—_Dirás que __**vamos**__ a hacer ¿No? — estaba nerviosa no podía dejarme sola._

—_No linda digo __**"que vas hacer"**__ porque tú eres la que se va a hacer cargo._

— _¿Me vas a dejar?—__ era una pregunta tonta pues eso estaba claro._

—_Eso es obvio — estaba sonriendo, que sínico –Que preciosa, no me puedo arriesgar que tal si no es mío— ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi?_

— _Sabes que has sido el único— eso era cierto él ha sido el único que ha estado conmigo._

— _No, no lo sé qué tal si después de la primera noche buscaste a alguien que te hiciera el __**favorcito**__- no pude evitar abofetearlo — Perra porque no lo admites que es de otro._

— _Simplemente porque es tuyo— me sentía pésimo._

— _Mejor no me arriesgo— ya no pude contener las lagrimas — Mira realmente se que ese niño es mío, pero no me quiero hacer cargo así que adiós amorcito— lo odio, solo me utilizo y yo, prácticamente, me deje utilizar._

— _Lárgate que no te quiero volver a ver- no me contuve más y le grite lo más fuerte que pude — Mi hijo y yo saldremos adelante sin ti- estaba actuando por impulso pero supe que no arrepentiría, cuando lo saque del departamento. _

**-------------------------Fin Flashback------------------------**

— bien isabella necesito que estés relajada, respira profundo- me aconsejo amablemente el doctor que me recibió cuando llegue — se que no soy el médico que ha seguido tu caso, pero él está atendiendo otro parto, así que yo me haré cargo ¿de acuerdo? — creo que no tengo otra opción.

— Sí— susurré.

— Te voy a ser sincero, no tengo mucha experiencia, pero hay un problema con el bebé— cuando dijo eso sentí que el mundo se me venía encima.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué pasa con mi bebé? — pregunté con terror.

— El bebé tiene el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello y como queda muy poco tiempo es probable que no alcance a desenredarse.

— ¿Por qué le paso eso?— había seguido exactamente las instrucciones de mi ginecólogo, no lo entendía — Hice todo lo que dijo el ginecólogo.

— Bien isabella…

— Bella, por favor— odiaba mi nombre y no pude evitar corregir al doctor.

— Bien bella, no fue error tuyo, pudo pasarle a cualquier mujer— por un momento agradecí que no fuera culpa mía pero después no pude evitar preguntar.

— ¿Es muy grave?

— Mira si el producto naciera de modo natural podría ahorcarse a sí mismo, el modo más seguro para el producto es una cesárea, claro no es 100% seguro— "no es 100% seguro" que demonios significaba eso.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — tenía miedo no por mi si no por mi hijo.

— Te tenemos que realizar la cesárea lo más pronto posible pues si nos tardamos más tiempo podría ahorcarse, como podría pasar en el parto natural— vaya jamás me hubiera imaginado que algo así le pudiera pasar a un bebé.

— ¿Cuándo podría realizar la cesárea? — hice la pregunta tan rápido que casi ni entendí lo que, yo misma, dije.

— Para mañana mismo si quieres— ¿qué si quería? Eso no importaba, lo importante era la salud de mi bebé.

— Está perfecto— dije mientras me levantaba para ir a la puerta y retirarme.

— "Señorita" sería bueno que le avisara al padre de la criatura— sentí eso como un golpe en el estomago.

— Mi hijo no tiene padre— sentí en mi cuerpo una corriente eléctrica al recordar a Jacob.

— Lo lamento— dijo el doctor con la mirada en el piso.

_** Edward and Bella **-------------** Edward and Bella ** ----------------** Edward and Bella ** -------------** Edward and Bella **_

Hola… _Gracias por dejar sus reviews a:_

**christti**

**miadharu28**

**Arixa**

**miss cullen28**

**iovs Cullen**

**Esfinge** (**No te puedo negar que me desanime al ver que estaba en **Los Malos Fics y sus Autores, **aun así** **agradezco que me corrigieran pues eso me ayuda a mejorar**. **Creo que ya he corregido todo, si falto algo de corregir te pido por favor que me avises)**

_Fanfics que recomiendo__** (si alguno de los autores tiene problema en que recomiende sus fanfics, simplemente, que me haga el favor de comunicármelo y no volveré a hacerlo)**__:_

**1.- vendiendo mi alma al diablo - **zullly

**2.- ****El es un maniquí** - Philana

**3. - a rite of passage - **iovs Cullen

**4.-Un amor imposible - **azuela-cullen

**5. - The Sharpest Lives - **M.-Way

**6. - Oh My Baby! - **Hachi Minuit

**7. - Mintiéndole al Corazón - **Lulii 

**8.- ****Campamento salvaje - **iovs Cullen

**9.- ****Amigos o Amantes? - **pukichick

**10.- ****Buscando a papá**** -** Kathyta Cullen

**11.- ****Un amor para la eternidad - **Beckyabc2

**12.- Lugares chicos, cambios grandes **_**– **_Anto_Story

**13.- ****Dos días** Rocio Beleem

_Gracias por leer este capitulo _

_Lady-Cullen19_

Otra cosa:

Lo que le pasa al bebé de Bella si puede pasar por eso aquí les dejo el dato:

**El bebé tiene el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello **

El feto no respira igual que nosotros, él está sumergido en líquido y sus pulmones están cerrados. El oxigeno le llega a través del cordón umbilical. Es difícil que éste se comprima hasta el punto de interrumpir el flujo de sangre, ya que las 2 arterias y la vena que contiene están protegidas por una sustancia, la gelatina d wharton, que impide su colapso.

Las vueltas del cordón alrededor del feto muchas veces son visualizadas por el ginecólogo en las ecografías y muchas veces se mantienen hasta el parto y en otras ocasiones se desenrolla con los movimientos fetales.

Si el bebé tiene una o más vueltas en el momento del parto, el médico las retira en cuanto la cabeza asoma por la vagina de la madre, o lo corta si está muy apretado. En caso de que las vueltas del cordón umbilical impidan el descenso del bebé por la vagina, se practicará una cesárea.

_**Ojo no se vallan a confundir aquí dice que el feto (el bebé) no respira como nosotros, ellos respiran por el cordón umbilical, pero al salir del vientre materno como todo ser humano necesita respirar como nosotros **__(no estoy inventando esto se lo explico un ginecólogo a mi hermana cuando tuvo a su bebé (lo tuvo por cesárea), por suerte el bebé salió ileso y mi hermana con una rajada en la panza jajaja) _

Como siempre se acepta todo:_**Criticas, amenazas, burlas, correcciones y claro felicitaciones a por favor avísenme si quieren que continué el fanfic. También pueden preguntar si tiene alguna duda pueden preguntarme lo que sea.**_


	3. Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones:**

**ludejong****:** primero que nada Hola, quizá no nos conocemos en las mejore condiciones pero de cómo quiera es un placer.

El primer capítulo si es un tipo de prólogo, introducción o resumen.

Bien dices que tengo una curiosa manera de separar escenas (** Edward and Bella **-------------** Edward and Bella **) si lo sé es extraña ahora contéstame por favor ¿Está mal que ponga eso para separar las escenas? Agradecería que contestara por favor.

También dices que "La introducción resulta bastante inútil, pues se repite al iniciar el segundo capítulo (que vendría a ser el primero)." Es cierto lo admito repito el resumen (prólogo o introducción) dime si está mal y no lo volveré a poner.

"Vuelve a colocarnos el cartel del POV. Lo considero innecesario, pues la historia ya se sobreentiende que es desde el punto de vista de Bella Swan." Tu escribiste esto, yo puse el cartel de POV pues si lo considere necesario, también podrás ver en otros fics por lo general, en la mayoría de los fics que eh leído, ponen de quien es el punto de vista.

Otra cosa que escribiste fue: "Nos coloca un cartel de flashback. Si Bella está recordando y el resto está en cursivas, no hace falta ponernos un cartel que nos indique el retroceso en el tiempo. Ya se entiende, el lector no es idiota." Repito podrás ver en otros fics por lo general, en la mayoría de los fics que eh leído, ponen el cartel de Flashback aunque tenga otro tipo de letra y para aclarar se a la perfección que el lector no es idiota.

También dices que tras unas cuantas líneas de diálogo se indica un gran OoC en Jacob, pues si en mi fic Jacob no es bueno y si abandona a Bella.

Me dices que hay varios errores ortográficos, sobre todo en cuanto a tildes se refiere. Y que también tengo errores de puntuación. Creo que ya los eh corregido todos y si queda alguno por favor avísame y lo corregiré.

También se que debería utilizar los guiones largos (—) y no los cortos (-), pero hay autores que ponen los diálogos entre comillas (") o simplemente colocan un guion corto (-) al final del dialogo.

Me dices que no entiendes mucho de medicina y que no crees que programen una cesárea para el día siguiente siendo que la operación es urgente, eso es algo que a mí también me gustaría saber pues eso es lo que hicieron con mi hermana, mi sobrino tenía el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello y a mi hermana el ginecólogo le programo la cesárea para el día siguiente. De hecho varios en mi familia hemos nacido por cesárea, mi prima Estrella nació por cesárea ya que a mi tía le informaron que no sabían por que se le estaba acabando el líquido amniótico y le programaron la cesárea para el día siguiente y falto yo cuando iba a nacer hubo algunas complicaciones y a mi madre tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea un día antes de lo que le tenían programado (iba a nacer el día 20 y nací el 19).

Y lo de la canción ya la borre no sabía que estaba mal.

Otra cosa pusiste un Archivo del autor (ósea yo) ahí dice que tengo otros fics de Inuyasha y de Teen Titans. Eso es correcto y al mismo tiempo no, esos fics no son míos son de mi prima Estrella ella me dio la cuenta en así como también me dio su Messenger (the _ princess _ kory Hotmail . com) durante dos meses, aproximadamente, yo aclare esto en mi perfil diciendo que ella me había dado la cuentay que me había pedido que borrara sus fics, claro después de esos dos meses yo actualice el perfil poniendo mis datos .

**Princesa Digital****: **hola

Creo que ya corregí todos los errores de ortografía y ya borre la canción.

Gracias por avisarme que mi fic puede ser reportado por la canción y repito ya la borre.

_Segundo mensaje (que dejaste):_

Como ya dije eso es algo que a mí también me gustaría saber pues eso es lo que hicieron con mi hermana, mi sobrino tenía el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello y a mi hermana el ginecólogo le programo la cesárea para el día siguiente. Como no se mucho de medicina disidí poner eso.

**Ethmir:** Hola

Primero que nada yo no pretendía hacer una introducción raquítica de cuatro líneas en total, yo creí necesario poner tanto el punto de vista de Bella como el de Edward. No creí necesario usar el narrador omnisciente para hacer mi intento de prologo, como tú lo llamaste. Dices que la razón de repetir mi intento de prologo al inicio de un capítulo es un misterio para ti mi pregunta ¿Está mal poner mi intento de prólogo al principio de otro capítulo? Si es así te pido por favor que me lo digas y no lo volveré a poner.

Dices que "Las "notas finales" son también muy curiosas. Aprovecha para patear el reglamento de todas las formas que se le ocurren, primero copipasteando la canción entera (con los fragmentos insertados no eran suficiente...), luego se dedica a recomendar fanfics de sus amigas. Me temo que es otra autora que necesita que le expliquen para qué sirve un perfil y para qué la opción de subir fics." No aprovecho para patear el reglamento de todas las formas que se me ocurren, no sabía que estaba mal poner una canción, la cual ya borre, los fics que recomiendo no son de mis amigas, es cierto con algunas suelo platicar, pero son fics que creo deben ser leídos por más gente aún. Y no necesito que me explique para que sirve mi perfil y para que la opción de subir fics. Una pregunta: ¿Está mal poner el nombre de los fics que recomiendo? Si es así no los volveré a poner.

También escribiste: "Para que proceda extenderse tanto en una explicación, antes debes haber escrito algo que requiere de la misma." Puse la explicación del problema del bebé de Bella para las personas que llegaran a tener una duda.

**Pami****: **Hola

Como ya les dije en mi fic Jacob no es bueno y abandona a Bella.

Dices que te extraña que programen la cesárea para el día siguiente, de nuevo, como ya dije eso es algo que a mí también me gustaría saber pues eso es lo que hicieron con mi hermana, mi sobrino tenía el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello y a mi hermana el ginecólogo le programo la cesárea para el día siguiente.

Y claro que acepto todo (******Criticas, amenazas, burlas, correcciones y claro felicitaciones a por favor avísenme si quieren que continué el fanfic) siempre y cuando no me insulten, ofendan, etc.**

**Janniko...**** : **Hola

Tú escribiste esto: "El OoC de Jacob es notorio, a él jamás se le ocurriría hacerle eso a Bella. Ella era su adoración. Por otro lado, se nota el bashing a Jacob. Sé que necesita que Bella esté embarazada y que la dejen para que así pueda mezclar su destino con Edward pero así no es la cosa. Muchas odian a Jacob pero yo odio más a quien comete semejante bashing. Pudo haber utilizado a otro personaje, pero no, tenía que usar a Jacob."  Ya lo dije y lo repito Jacob en mi fic es malo. Me gustaría que me contestaras ¿Qué es bashing? Aclaración no odio a Jacob y como dices pude a ver utilizado a otro personaje (Mike, Erick, James, etc.) pero creo que utilizar a Jacob era mejor, hay muchos fics en los que Jacob es el malo.

Con lo de tu siguiente punto "¿Desde cuándo ponen a un médico sin experiencia a asistir en un parto?" lo acepto fue un error mío pues debí aclarar ese punto pero ya lo corregí, olvide decir que se medico se acababa de recibir.

La canción ya la borre, lo de las recomendaciones ya lo explique a **Ethmir**, pero, repito mi pregunta ¿Está mal poner el nombre de los fics que recomiendo? Si es así no los volveré a poner.

**Esfinge**: Hola

Mil gracias por avisarme que estaba en Los Malos Fics y sus Autores.

**A todos:** Espero que a nadie le moleste este documento, mi deseo solo es aprender y mejorar.

Gracias por su atención.

**P.D.** Si tengo algún error les pido que me avisen para poder corregirlo.


End file.
